


Jay

by Hanalanagram



Category: Jay Bauman - Fandom, Mike Stoklasa - Fandom, RLM, Red Letter Media
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, age gap, fuck porn without plot, handjob, jay bauman - Freeform, nsfw jay bauman, porn with a beautifully artistically crafted plot, red letter media - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalanagram/pseuds/Hanalanagram
Summary: There is not enough Jay Bauman appreciation out there, god damn. So its my goal to fix that. // I'm writing this as a trans man but you can read it from the perspective of any gender, I'll try keep things as neutral as possible //To be continued probably.





	1. Chapter 1

My first convention. Its a day I'll never forget; from the smell of freshly cut grass that lingered in the morning air, to the booming music escaping from the massive venue that stood in front of me. Dew tickled my ankles as I crossed the field of grass beside the carpark to reach the queue that stretched fifty feet from the front door. Furries, cosplayers, gamers, you name it. I walked pretty confidently towards the door, dressed in my dumb Evil Dead demon costume, hoping to impress a few onlookers. I had only a few goals for that day: Buy some new comic posters, get some pictures with the best cosplayers there, and meet the red letter media team. They had plastered in across all their social media that they would be there that day, and that we had to guess what they would cosplay as. I had my bets on some dumb Rogue One outfits, or maybe some Samurai Cop costumes. All I wanted was a photo with Mike and Jay though, really; undoubtedly my favourite people to inhabit the youtube sphere. 

Working through my day there, I had managed to achieve most of my goals. I was pretty buzzed about everything, it had been a great experience thus far. Then my eyes fell on a group of comically dressed idiots at a stand ten feet away from me. My heart stopped. My favourite Youtubers stood right there, so close to me, laughing with some fans, signing shitty VCR tapes. It took me a while before I got the courage to approach the queue in front of their stand. When I finally reached the front of the line, I gazed at my heroes standing before me.  
"Hey, eh, I like your costumes" I spluttered out.  
I was so embarrassed. They laughed and thanked me. I looked over to see Jay laugh. I felt so accomplished. We chatted for about a minute about Neil Breen's new movie plans and I couldn't stop laughing. Finally, I remembered there were other people behind me waiting to meet the gang, so I reluctantly said my goodbyes. I walked off, looking behind me briefly, just long enough to catch Jay staring over at me. My heart quivered in my chest for a moment as I questioned why he was looking at me. But he didn't stop. I smiled at him and lifted my hand in a small wave. To my surprise, he waved back, and beckoned for me to come over to him. My mouth hung open during this whole affair, which I only realised in retrospect how much of an idiot I probably looked like. 

Jay disappeared behind their stall, so I sped up to try and catch him. I watched him continue walking into an empty corridor, then into a back room behind the stairwell. I was extremely confused at this point, but my heart kept telling me to follow him. This was Jay Bauman; what else was I going to do but follow him. He was one of my favourite people. 

After tracing his tracks, I ended up in a small dressing room past the stairwell. There were paintings all over the walls, and multicoloured fairy lights lit up the dark space. There were paint splattered wooden tables lining the walls, and a large red leather couch opposite the door. And there he was. Just sitting quietly on a table, legs dangling just above the carpeted floor. "Hi" I said after a long pause.  
"Hey, I didn't get your name." I gulped.  
There was what I can only describe as lofi hip hop playing quietly that, coupled with the fairy lights, gave the room an extremely calming ambiance.  
"Y/N. My name's Y/N." I said finally.  
"Sorry to pull you away from the crowd, man. I just couldn't help myself." Jay replied.  
At this point I was extremely confused. I didn't know what he wanted from me, but I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt so at peace.  
"What did you want?" I asked quietly.  
I watched his Adam's apple move up his throat and fall quickly back down as he gulped.  
"I... I didn't want to be rude, or weird or anything, but... I just saw you and... I think you're really attractive. Its fine if you're not interested though-" He rambled.  
"I am" I interrupted.  
"I totally am." I laughed slightly under my breath.  
"Just wanted to make sure you're 18 though" He laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm 19" I said through a smile I couldn't wipe off my face.

At this point I hadn't quite processed what was happening. Was Jay hitting on me? What the fuck was happening. If there was one thing I did not expect to happen when I walked through those venue doors, it was to end up fucking Jay Bauman. But like, I wasn't complaining.  
"Just to be clear, are you hitting on me?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
My anxiety had subsided.  
Jay laughed and looked down at the floor.  
"Maybe" he said jokingly, without looking at me.  
I took a step forward and before I knew it I was beside him. He looked up at me and smiled slightly, before moving in and pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and felt his weight shift towards my body. I moved my hand and ran it through his hair. He pulled away and began kissing my cheek, moving down my face until he reached my neck. Around thirty seconds passed before he whispered in my ear:  
"What do you like?". I froze. I pulled away from his face and looked into his eyes.  
"Can you hurt me?" I whispered back.  
Before I knew it, he had returned to my neck, beginning work on creating galaxies of bruises all the way down to my collar bone. I was stuck in a moment of bliss, shivers running down my spine as his fingers moved down my body. He ran his one hand down my chest, resting it on my stomach, moving the other hand down my back.  
"How do you want me to hurt you?" He whispered, kissing my ear.  
I gulped as he placed his fingers around my throat and tightened his grip.  
"Is this okay?" He asked. I could tell he actually wanted an answer, so I nodded. 

His hands smelt of lavender hand wash, his skin soft against mine as I struggled to breathe. He kissed me endlessly for the next while, his hands exploring as he pleased. I could tell he enjoyed watching me struggle. After a while I decided to have my own fun. I stood up from his lap and dropped to my knees. I ran my hand down his torso until I reached his crotch, and teased him for as long as I could until I started to pity him. My fingers undid his jeans and pulled his dick out through the hole in his boxer briefs. He was hard as a rock; I had done a good job. I looked up at him, and realised how desperate he looked. I started to move my hand up and down slowly, revelling in his reaction. I moved forwards and put my lips around his dick, and started to suck. Slow at first, I wanted him to suffer a little. Small licks here and there, nothing that would properly satisfy him they way he needed. He reached down and grabbed a tuft of my short blonde hair, pulling at it slightly. I had tortured him enough, it seemed. I bobbed my head faster and started to suck properly, smiling slightly as I heard him moan under his breath. I could feel myself getting wet at the sound of it. I pulled his dick out of my mouth and swirled my tongue around the head of it, using as much pressure as I could. One of his hands reached out to hold one of mine; a cute gesture, I thought. He squeezed hand; I could feel it shake as he approached climax.  
"I'm close" He murmured through heavy breaths.  
I sucked harder and faster, exploring his legs and stomach with my free hand. I felt his body jolt suddenly, as he came in my mouth. I kept my mouth on him as he struggled to calm himself, his hands running through my hair. 

He eventually pulled me onto my feet to face him, pushing his lips against mine. He was sweating, as was I. I could feel his smile against my lips.  
"My turn" He said as he laughed. I wasn't going to complain.  
He spun me around and sat me on his lap. He pulled my legs apart and felt around my thighs and stomach. He continued to kiss my neck as he moved his hands, kissing the bruises he had created. His fingers eventually found their way to my boxers, as he pushed his hand under the waistband. He landed right where I wanted him, moving his finger in small circles to tease me. I gasped by mistake, trying to control my breathing. As he picked up the pace, he placed his hand against my chest to feel my heart race. Soon, his second hand joined the first one in my underwear, having no trouble getting inside me. He curled his fingers inside me, moving them in and out, getting faster and faster. I was losing my mind.  
"Are you gonna come for me?" He whispered in my ear. "Do you want me to make you come?"  
I was gasping for air, my body jolting against his.  
"Jay..." I whispered. "Can I come..." I asked him.  
He planted a kiss lightly on my cheek. "Come for me" He whispered.  
The repetition of his fingers pumping back and fourth, jerking me off perfectly, everything combined to form sheer bliss as I fell over the edge. My body convulsed as he held me against him, continuing his motions until he was sure I was done. I was struggling to breathe as I sat there in Jay's arms, unable to quite comprehend what had just happened.  
"Thank you" I said quietly.  
"You're so welcome" He laughed.  
I turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek. No matter how NSFW things had just gotten, this moment felt sweet.


	2. Jay's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get to go to Jay's house... ahhhhh  
> Its cute I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should totally listen to the songs I mention in this chapter while you're reading this. Other good songs that go along with this:  
> -'Wave(s)' by Lewis Del Mar.  
> -'Sexual' by Neiked, Dyo. (At the dancing part)  
> -'Kill our way to Heaven' by Michl.

Ten days had past since my encounter with Jay. A feeling deep in the pit of my stomach followed me day after day. I couldn't shake the thought of him off, it sat stubbornly just behind my forehead, refusing to budge. I should have been annoyed at myself, really. There was something lovely about that feeling though, something that told me it may never leave me. And that was so ok. 

Once everything was over, I pulled a pen out my pocket and pulled Jay's shirt up to expose his stomach, and scribbled my number over his skin. I kissed him goodbye and watched as he rushed back out to the stand he was supposed to be meeting fans at. I was disappointed he was leaving but the phrase "hate to see him leave, love to watch him go" was extremely applicable. In my mind, at that point, I had just fucked one of the cutest guys I'd ever met, and that was honestly good enough. I fixed myself up and went to the bathroom, splashing cold water over my face, wondering if the last half hour had even been real. Walking around the convention afterwards, I kept locking eyes with him, a surge of electricity running down my spine every time he shot a cheeky smile my way.

Ten days later and even though he was all I could think about, I had accepted the fact that I probably wasn't going to see Jay again. I felt okay about it, though slightly disappointed, but I had to remind myself that it was a miracle anything had happened between us in the first place. That was until my phone screen lit up on my nightstand; unknown number. My finger instinctively moved to press the 'hang up' button, until the thought of who it could be popped into my mind. I hesitated for a moment before gingerly pressing the 'answer' button and quietly speaking into my phone. 

"Hello?"  
"...Hi, is this Y/N?"  
My heart stopped.  
"Jay?" I asked quietly.  
"Hey man, how are you? Sorry I haven't called. There's been a lot to think about, ya know"  
I paused. "Eh yeah, I get you." I gulped. I didn't quite know what to say.  
"So yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to see each other again? Even just as buddies, I want to get to know you." I could hear him smiling as he spoke.  
"...Eh yeah, yes, I would love to" I stumbled over my words nervously.  
"Great, save my number, you can message me and we'll work shit out." 

We hung up and my brain took a minute to jump start back into processing reality. After a couple hours of texting each other, making horrendously immature jokes and a copious amount of flirting, we finally arranged to meet. 

Thursday, 4pm. His place.

We lived about half an hour's distance from each other, which was surprisingly close. I hopped on a bus at 3:30pm and tried my best not to get lost. My heart kept racing the whole journey, my mind spinning with a new thought every second. I played over how our conversations would go over and over as I gazed out the window. 

3:50pm. I was early. I looked at my phone to get his address, wondering if my legs would stop shaking long enough for me to locate this goddamn house. Before I knew it I was staring up at a beautiful row of terraced houses, trying to choose which was the one I wanted. Number 25. The front yard held a neat little patch of mowed grass, lined with an assortment of flowers down each side. A red painted door stood before me, beckoning for me to knock. I took a deep breath and took a leap of faith.  
Ten seconds passed before I heard the sound of the door being unlocked from the inside. I stopped breathing for a moment as I waited for the door to swing open. Sweatpants and bedhead hair, movie reference t shirt covering his torso, a whiff of cologne hitting my senses as I took a breath in. It was Jay. 

"Hey" He smiled. There was a certain light in his eyes that told me he was genuinely pleased to see me again. My heart could barely take this.  
"Come in, man" He moved out of the way and beckoned for me to come into the hallway.

I stepped forward and headed through the corridor to the room in front of me. His house smelt like air freshener covering up the odour of cigarettes. He had speakers in the corners of each room in the house, quietly playing music all the time. It was 'Body Gold' by oh wonder. 

"I love this band" I turned to him to see him smile.  
"Yeah they're great. Do you want a drink?"

The kitchen was connected to the living room. Glass doors created a beautiful view out into the back garden, more mowed grass with a small pond and a bird bath sitting in the centre of it. Japanese cherry blossoms and pear trees. The sun was low in the sky, projecting a light pink glow over the garden. 

"I'd kill for some liquor" I grinned. Jay laughed and searched through his cabinets.  
"How's rum and coke?" He asked.  
"Perfect" I replied.

About an hour past, and two tipsy boys sat on a big leather couch together, drinking tequila and watching movies. After two more shots I could feel my head start to spin. My body didn't want to hold back from him anymore. I watched his smiles turn to laughs as we talked; he was drunk too. I put my head on his shoulder, feeling his head lay on top of mine. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. The speakers were still playing music around us; I heard the song 'Real' by years and years come on. I turned to look into his eyes for a moment. 

"You seen the music video for this?" I asked.  
He laughed and groaned. "Awwww don't get me started, I love Ben Whishaw so much"  
I couldn't stop smiling. "He's so pretty, oh my god" I laughed. 

Laughing and hugging quickly turned to kissing. Jay moved in closer to me, placing his hands on my cheeks and kissing me. He was breathing heavily, his chest pushed up against mine. He moved so he was straddled over my lap. I moved my hands to his waist, moving them under his shirt; his skin was soft against mine. He had a small amount of hair covering his chest, but apart from that his skin was practically bare. He ran his fingers through my hair as we kissed. The song changed. "Love is a bitch" by two feet. What a perfect song for this moment.

Jay was a small guy. About 5"6 based on the fact that we were about the same height. I pulled him off me and pushed his back against the seat of the couch. I climbed on top of him and continued to press my lips against his, slowly moving to his neck, listening as his breathing got heavier. The music changed again. I stood up and pulled my shirt off over my head. I hoped he was happy with what he saw; I was a young guy, not too skinny, not too chubby. I had the outline of abs but I wasn't quite there yet, and our body hair was about the same. In that moment, for some reason, I just wanted to dance. I started to move my feet and dance in a jokingly seductive way. Jay laughed and stretched his arms over the back of the couch and watched me. I was so drunk I didn't even care how I looked. But based on his smile and his pants starting to bulge, I could tell Jay was happy with how I looked. He stood up and pulled his shirt off, revealing a torso pretty similar to mine. He had Calvin Klein's pulled half way up the V taper of his hips. He was even more in shape than I thought. He approached me, pushing his chest against mine as we met in a kiss. I could feel the bulge in his pants against my body; he was getting harder. He ran his hands up and down my back and over my chest; the sensation was amazing. 

For a moment we just stood there, hugging each other tightly, him kissing my shoulder.  
"You actually mean a lot to me, Y/N" Jay spoke with his cheek pressed against my skin. I could feel his warm breath as he talked. I pulled away so my face was in front of his.  
"Really? I'm not just some kid you met at a convention?" I joked.  
He sighed and smiled. "No. You're more than that." He pressed his lips against mine.  
"You're perfect" He whispered.  
A wave of emotion came over me as he said that. It probably hit me harder than it should have. I gulped before I spoke.  
"No. You are. You're amazing." I said.

My eyes closed. When I opened them again I was being lifted up by my thighs, Jay's head rested against my stomach. He carried me through door frame after door frame, eventually laying me down on his bed. My legs hung off the edge, Jay positioning his torso over mine to kiss me, his weight supported by his arms either side of me. I rolled him over so his back was against the bed. I planted kisses down his chest and stomach, pulling his belt off of his jeans. I left him in nothing but his boxers, standing up to take in the image of him on that bed, wanting nothing but me. I took my jeans off, standing in my boxers, my hand at my crotch. I bit my lip, making him watch me until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Come here" He said through heavy breaths.

I felt bad for teasing him for so long. I straddled him, pushing my ass against his boner. His eyes rolled back as the sensation shot up his spine. He grinded his hips against me, his hands moving to grasp my waist. I leaned forward to kiss him. His hands moved to feel my ass, pushing it further down against his dick. The friction of his boxers against him was causing pre-cum to leak out of him, staining his clothes. It was exhilarating. I was getting harder and harder, I could barely take it. I needed to feel his skin against mine. I lay down beside him and moved his arms so he was spooning me. His hands ran over my chest and stomach, finally reaching my crotch. Teasing the waistband of my boxers, his hand eventually moved down in between my legs. The sensation was heavenly. 

He jerked me off for close to ten minutes, his fingers working absolute magic. He didn't care how long it would take, all he wanted was for me to feel amazing. He kissed my neck continuously, leaving purple marks down to my shoulders. His other hand stayed against my ass, feeling it as much as he pleased. He moved his mouth so it was against my ear. 

"Y/N. I'm gonna make you cum so many times. Is that what you want?"

That was it. That was all I needed. My body tensed up as elation washed over me. I jolted a couple times, pushing against his hands through my orgasm. My breathing was quick and heavy, my heart racing against his skin. I turned my head and kissed him.

"I need you to fuck me"

I didn't need to say it twice. I lay on my stomach, my cheek pushed against the pillows. Jay reached over to grab a condom out of his nightstand. He lubed up and pushed his dick against my ass. He was kissing my back as he pushed inside of me. For a moment I felt as though I couldn't breathe. He moved slowly at first, putting his pleasure before mine for the first few minutes; I didn't mind one bit. He eventually pulled out and turned me around to face him. He pulled my legs up and rested then at his waist. He pushed back inside me, kissing me softly. He moved his hand to jerk me off as he fucked me. I knew I wouldn't last long if he did that. I pulled his hair as we kissed.

"I think I love you" I gasped.  
"Just you wait" he grinned.

Suddenly he picked up the pace. It caught me so off guard, my body didn't quite know what to do. I was about to climax, my heart beating out of my chest.

"Jay... I'm gonna..." I could barely get enough air in my lungs to speak.  
"Same... aw, oh my god dude" Jay replied.

He sped up even more, both of us swearing under our breath.  
"Fuck... ahhhh..." Jay's moans were the final straw. I could feel myself tense around his dick. I felt like I was going to pass out. I wanted this feeling to last forever. Jay pulled out, pulling off the condom, and jerked himself off over my stomach. He came in stripes across my skin. "Ahhhhh, oh my god, fuck..." He moaned. 

He fell onto the bed beside me, panting. After a minute or so, once we had caught out breath, he leaned over and embraced me in a hug. He wouldn't let go; I loved it.  
"I love you" He whispered to me, his cheek pressed against my shoulder.  
"You're not allowed leave, sleep here" He laughed. I laughed back.  
"That sounds okay to me." 

I lay down beside him. The cool night air coming through his window cooled my skin down until I needed to get under the blankets. We stayed huddled up against each other. I rested my head against Jay's chest, and listened to his heartbeat until I fell asleep.


End file.
